


Confused & Denied

by ElliotTheGreen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, Denial, F/M, Quadrant Confusion, Teasing, WIP, rails with pails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotTheGreen/pseuds/ElliotTheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kanaya decides to live out one of her more withheld fetishes with her candy-blooded morail. Much to his confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused & Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this in an idle period at work today, liked where it was going, decided to post what I had, chapter one's not done yet, I'll work on it throughout the day, and finish it off when I get home! Captured'll probably take priority though!

     Left sitting on the edge of his couch, Karkat's head was spinning from what just happened, the burning desire he held below not helping at all. He leaned back into the couch, reaching down to his pelvis, taking inventory. The damned metal device around his length, locked behind his balls, was on for dear life. He was burning with desire, almost reflexively, he closes his hand around the device withholding his cock, giving it a yank, in vane. A little over half an hour ago, his beautiful, jade-blooded morial had arrived, everything had seemed normal, he was still trying to figure out how it had lead to this!


End file.
